Troubles of life
by badeforever640
Summary: This is a story about Jade and Beck. They have a lot of problems with what people think of their relationship but what if a pregnancy just caused even more problems? and they find out it isn't just one baby but it's twins? Are they ready enough for all the troubles there going to have throughout the story?
1. Chapter 1

**Becks RV:**

_Beck's POV:_

Here I am laying in my bed with Jade in my arms. Last night we made love for the first time. I loved every second of it her skin against my skin.

Were from two different worlds:

Jade is mean she isn't rich as I am, she has a big mouth, she doesn't care what people think of her, and she doesn't have god manners.

I on the other hand, I'm polite, My parents are rich, I have to care what people think of me, and I can't marry or love someone who isn't as rich as I am

Before Jade I used to go out with a girl named Tori she was everything my parents were looking in a girl for me. I was happy with her but I wasn't feeling anything for her like I did when Jade came into my life.

When Jade came into my life it was different I wanted to leave everything so that I could be with her, but I couldn't it wasn't that easy.

When we started going out we had to keep it a secret from everyone. Even now we got to keep it a secret.

It is so hard not being able to hug her or kiss her when were at school or when we're hanging out with everyone else.

My parents still think I'm going out with Tori and so do her but I know it's not like that. Jade is the only person that I ever loved and I always will no matter what happens.

We're seeing each other secretly at any time we can like last night she came over to my RV were we spent the night together. Holding each other and never wanting to let go.

_6:30 AM:_

The alarm clock rings as Jade and I got up. I got her, her coffee.

"I wonder why we just can't be together I get really mad and Jealous whenever Tori kisses you or something" Jade said looking a little sad.

"I don't know but I know were going to be together soon don't worry we just need some time for them to react" I said trying to think of the right words to comfort Jade.

"How much more time!? It's been 6 months beck 6 months!" Jade said almost screaming.

"Soon trust me please" I said

"Fine but if nothing changes I'm going to tell all the truth" Jade said while sipping her coffee.

Today was the first day of school for our senior year at Hollywood Arts. I'm beck and I'm 18 years old. This is Jade my secretly girlfriend for now she is 17 about to be 18 in a couple of months.

_**A/N: So should I continue with this story? Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade's POV:**

Here I am. Beck holding me tight. I wish this could last for a life time. Last night was the best night ever. I was with Beck all night which is new but I just loved every second of it.

My name is Jade West i'm 17 years old, i'm mean I get jealous and get mad easily. I came from a pretty messed up family.

My mom abandoned me when I was younger and took my brother with her. My dad is an alcoholic and is abusive to me. I just found out that my brother is at a foster home and my mom died a year ago in a car accident. That's when my dad got more abusive to me. Blaming me of everything.

Since I was 14 I started to cut myself because I felt lonely and I thought no one liked the way I am until beck came into my life and i stop cutting because I knew someone loved me.

Beck woke me up at 6:30 am which is early but I didn't mind.

"Hey babe you awake?" Beck said

"Yea" I said with a sleepy voice.

We both got up. I put the covers of his bed against my chest so I wouldn't reveal anything.

Beck got up he only had his boxers on, I couldn't help but stare at him shirtless.

"What" Beck said with a smile.

"Nothing" I said with a smile.

Beck walked into the other room. I started to change put on my mke-up and do my hair. Cat texted me to see if she was going to take me to school but I said No. Me and Beck were ready to go and we drove to school.

_**At school:** _

_Third person POV:_

Beck and Jade got out of Becks car.

"Jadey!" Cat said as she ran up to Jade to giver her a hug.

"Hey cat now get off me" Jade said.

"Hey, Man" Andrae said to Beck.

"Hey" beck said.

"S whats going on with you and jade? Andrae said.

"Nothing I just brought her to school." Beck said. Not knowing Tor was behind him.

"What do you mean you brought Jade to school?" Tori said angrily.

"I heard my name" Jade said as she walked up to Tori.

"whats going on between you and beck?" Tori demanded.

Beck and Jade looked at each otherbot knowing what to say. There was an awkward moment of silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beck's POV:**

I knew it wasn't time to say anything. I looked at Jade then looked at Tori. I opened my mouth to say something when the school bell rang.

Thank god I said to myself thinking.

Cat grabbed Jade's arm "Let's go Jadey!" Cat said as she pulled Jade away.

"Tell me, why did you bring her to school" Tori said.

"Because she's a friend and she needed a ride to school" Beck said

"So" Tori said.

"C'mon we got to get to class" I said as I started walking.

"Fine, but were going to finish this later" Tori said as she speed-ed of ahead of me madly.

_**Third Person POV:**_

Jade was at her locker as she saw Tori come in madly as she went to her locker then to class. Then beck walked in and went to his locker.

Beck walked up to Jade at her locker "Hey babe" Beck said.

"Hey did you tell her?" Jade said.

"No..." Beck said.

"Why didn't you?" Jade said kind of mad.

"Because..." Beck said.

"Because what?" Jade said angrily.

Beck just looked at Jade guilty that he didn't say anything.

"Let's go to class were late" Jade said.

"Well, lets be more late" Beck said as he grabbed Jade and kissed her.

_**Tori's POV:**_

Ughh he can't be in love with her he's mines and nobody is going to take him away him from me!.

I got to class when I realized I left my book for class in my locker. I turned around and ran through the hallway when I turned to get to my locker I saw Beck and Jade kissing. My mouth dropped she's going to pay I said to myself.

**_Third Persons POV:_**

"what are you too doing!?" Tori said as she walked towards them.

Beck and Jade were surprised when they heard Tori's voice and turned to look at her.

"Well what does it look like?" Jade said with a smirk.

"Tori look... i'm in love with Jade" Beck said

It broke Tori's heart a little bit but then said "Well you and me are engaged" Tori said firmly.

"I never gave you a ring" Beck said.

Tori lifted her hand and showed them the engagement ring in her finger.

Beck looked at her confused as Jade looked at him with a broken heart face.

**Flashback Back Beck's POV (Two days ago):**

_Today was the night were I had to propose to Tori. It didn't feel real it felt like a dream a nightmare instead._

_The door knocked and I came downstairs. We all went to the dinning room (Tori, Tori's parents, Me, and my parents)._

_Well I had no choice but for some reason instead of seeing Tori's face I saw Jade the whole night. I was happy imagining it was Jade But it wasn't._

_The time came i bent down on my knees. "Jade, since the first day I met you I fell for you and now I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I said._

_Then I took out the box with the ring in it and opened it._

_"Yess!" I heard the voice say said but it wasn't Jade it was Tori._

_I was so confused i thought it was Jade but it wasn't it was Tori._

_How was I going to tell Jade? I thought to myself. How?_

_~End of flashback~_

_**A/N: So what do you guys think should happen next? Review or PM me :) **__  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Beck's POV:**

I snapped out of my flashback and looked over at Jade.

I saw her eyes she wanted to cry but holed them back.

I couldn't believe what Tori was saying or what I did.

I love Jade and don't like Tori. I don't know what to do.

_**Jade's POV:**_

I couldn't believe that Beck and Tori were getting married.

Ialso can't believe that all this time he didn't tell me. That hurt the most I thought he loved me but I guess I was wrong.

I didn't want to cry in front of Vega so holded my tears in.

I looked at Tori she smirked at me.

"I'm so sorry Jade you lost I always win" Tori said to me.

I was about to burst into tears so I left running into the Janitors closet.

"Jade!" I heard Beck yell.

I was in the Janitors closet I burst into tears.

Tears streamed down my face like a waterfall.

I couldn't help it. I can't believe he did this to me.

I paced around the room still crying what am I going to do?

Someone started bagging on the door "Jade!" Beck said.

"Go away LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled at beck.

"Jade open the door please" Beck pleaded.

I heard Tori in the background.

"Baby, leave her alone she's not important anymore" Tori said.

I got so mad I opened the door.

"Jade"Beck said.

"You don't look good" Tori said with a smirk.

"I know I don't look good, I don't look good because of you!" I said to Tori.

"Jade please don't" Beck said.

"No Beck I spent six months like this you were always with Tori pretending to be happy when you know you weren't" I said.

"Jade you know I love you" Beck said.

"If you did love me you would've told everyone about you and me but you didn't you were to scared to" I said to Beck as I walked away.


End file.
